


【Legend/Reg x Ron】阴影处

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: AU. 影星Ron





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】阴影处

【Legend/Reg x Ron】阴影处

 

耳边响起的长鸣声像是警报，嗡嗡作响又接连不断，足足持续了有半分钟Ron才反应过来，这是响在他脑子里的。他刚被迎面泼了一脸水，冰冷的液体让他从晕眩里清醒过来，来自脑后的重击还在隐隐作痛，把繁杂的声音灌进他的大脑里。  
Ron眨了眨眼睛，溅射到睫毛上的水珠就被甩落下来，他双臂被人架住，腿也被重力狠狠踩着，让他根本站不起来，一只手抓着他的头发用力向上拽起，来自头顶的撕扯感，像是连头皮也要被扯落，他暗骂一句被迫抬起头，然后把口水吐到了低头向他看过来的男人脸上。  
那个陌生人丝毫没有感觉到受辱，反而显得相当享受，他用手指抹着脸上的口水痕迹送进嘴里，还特地用力吧嗒了下舌头，做出一付沉醉其中的姿态。  
Ron感到自己的脸部肌肉抽搐了一下，操他妈的私生饭。

没错，Ronald Kray先生是个影星。他三年前机缘巧合接了个没人要的电影本子一举成名，那是个小成本的文艺片，拍摄简单取景固定，从演员到导演都名不见经传，片子上映之后才慢慢引起关注，靠着口口相传票房居然还算不错。Ron很快就因为饰演了男主角而进入观众的视线里，他气质特殊，有时候看起来很凶有时候又甜的让人心痒，被莫名其妙吸引而来的小粉丝遍布全球，当然了，经纪人一直提醒他多笑笑，展示点平易近人的样子给别人看，但他们哪知道Ron的粉丝就爱看他这种面瘫禁欲高岭之花的模样。  
虽然这事也给他惹了不少祸，就比如眼前的这三个家伙，把黑色口罩拉到下巴的私生饭，不知道跟踪了他到底多久，反正足够在保镖们撤离之后把他绑架走，关在这个——大概是废弃仓库的鬼地方，Ron歪了下头，额前的头发散落在他的眼睛周围，站在他眼前的那个男人正在从一旁的盒子里抽出一支针管，他用力挣动了一下，险些把架住他双臂的男人推开，举着针管的家伙快步走向他，然后将针头扎进了他被捋起衣服的胳膊上，挣扎让液体推进的过程无比艰难，那群家伙大概也没想过一个养尊处优的影星身上为什么会有这么多肌肉，而且力气也不小，三个男人都几乎按不住他，淡粉色的液体在针管里摇晃，终于全部被注射进Ron的手臂。  
他们连忙放开Ron让出位置，似乎打算观察他的反应，刚被注射了针剂的青年看起来就像只困兽，他弯着腰，用一只手按住胳膊，额前的头发被汗打湿，正在其他人的注视中慢慢向后退去，他被身后的阻拦绊倒跌坐下去，回头看了看，才发现是张相当大的床。带头的那个长出了一口气笑起来，他吹了声口哨，招呼同伴架起摄像机，直对床头，然后重新向Ron走过去，后者看起来像是在走神，瞳孔都扩散开了，被捏着下巴转了转才找回视线。  
「真漂亮，」带头的那个用一种相当沉迷的语气说，「不过我们很快就能看到色情明星的堕落瞬间了。」  
Ron恍惚的看着他，他按着胳膊的手被人拽住向前拉起，把他整个人都从床上拖了起来，他脚步踉跄，才刚刚站稳就跌进了一个男人的怀抱里，对方亲密的抱着他，手指在他的耳根下颌处来回抚摸，对面的摄像机信号灯亮起来，直射他的双眼，另外两个同伙也搓着手走向他们，脸上的笑容让他心底的不安扩大到了极限。  
「这药可真他妈的厉害。」  
「我没撒谎吧？」  
「放开我……」Ron虚弱的挣扎了一下，但是没什么用，他头晕目眩脚底发软，身上的力气都像是要被抽光了。抱着他的那个男人自得的笑着，把嘴贴在他的脸颊上，让舌头恶心的从那里滑过，Ron被站在他身后的男人推的向前了一步，头重重撞在了那个带头的脸上，他侧过一点头，用鼻子在那里蹭了蹭。  
「对对。」带头的那个显得享受极了，还打算用手去按住Ron的脑袋。后者用力呼吸着，鼻息沉重，他张开嘴，在那个抱着他的男人兴奋不已的表情中一口咬住了他的耳朵。那家伙顿时惨叫出声，他推了Ron一把，只能让撕扯感在耳朵上更加明显，身后的男人刚刚反应过来，准备向前一步抓住他，把他从带头的那个身上拉开，Ron用力一甩头，咬合的齿间带落了一块耳朵，骨头连着肉，血从被溅射到的地方流下来，那个倒霉鬼惨叫着连退两步，扑通一声跌倒在地。Ron回过头，他吐掉嘴巴里的血，一把抓住就被摆在他手边的那个摄像机电线，把它直接从架子上扯了下来，摄像机被抡出了一个巨大的弧形，狠狠砸在靠向他的一个男人脸上，冲力推的那家伙上身后仰，腿又挨了Ron一脚，站都站不住，青年攥着电线把摄像机再次向上扬起，然后重重砸下去，接二连三的举动让那根电线再也承受不住压力的断了，摄像机脱手而出，在那家伙的脸上弹了一下，才摔到地上。Ron扔掉半截电线，他又给了那个鼻梁都被砸断的家伙一脚，把他从身边踹开，然后抄起一旁的椅子把它往最后那个绑架犯的身上扔过去，那个人已经向着门跑出去了几步远，肩膀被椅子砸到让他身子一歪扑倒在地，他连连道着歉向前爬动，但是没什么用，那张木制的椅子在他身上砸碎了，只剩两个断掉的椅子腿被Ron握在手上，青年目光阴沉的瞪着那两块木头，抄起其中一个把他砸到了带头的那个脸上。  
Ron拖着软绵绵的脚步从仓库里走出去，刚才的一系列举动让他残余不多的体力消耗的更彻底，他感觉自己像是踩在了棉花上，每一步都在发晃，他的身体热的不行，空虚感从小腹传上来，眼前的一切都在逐渐出现重影。该死，他是Reginald Kray的弟弟，他才不会在这里，因为这种操蛋的事情倒下，他走出仓库走向街头，终于在摇摇欲坠的时候拦到了一辆出租车。  
那个司机把音响声音开的很大，正在摇头晃脑的哼一首歌，他打开车门定了定睛，然后惊叫出声立刻想要关上门掉头就跑，眼前浑身是血的家伙看起来狼狈又凶狠，简直像是守在树桩边等待别人上钩的恶狼。  
但是Ron可不会就这么放他离开，他已经错过了三辆出租车，全身都糟的一塌糊涂，再多在路边站一秒都能让他倒在那里昏迷不醒，他一把按住车门，强迫它在自己坐进去之前都打开着，「开车。」他说，那根断掉的椅子腿在车里挥动了一下。司机立刻闭上了嘴，尖锐的木头正顶在他的脖子上，稍稍用力就会刺破那里的皮肤扎进去，他被吓得一动不敢动，只能僵硬着身体试图去摸索车前的报警器，但是伸出去的手立刻被Ron踩到方向盘旁边的动作吓住，「我让你他妈的开车，听不懂吗？」像是从牙缝里挤出来的话，汗珠顺着额头流个不停，Ron不适应的晃动了下身体，手里的凶器扎进了司机的脖子里，唤回他一阵杀猪般的惨叫。  
「您您您去哪儿——」  
Ron报上地名，感觉车子终于慢吞吞的启动了，他长出了一口气收回手，把木头扔到脚下，然后疲惫的把头贴到了椅子上。

 

Ron推开房门，他的耳边都快要出现了幻听，能坚持这么久简直不可思议。他的哥哥，Reginald Kray正在家里急的团团转，连管家和佣人都被他打发出去找人，门打开的声音让他立刻跳起来，他冲向门口，然后一把抱住了膝盖发软的弟弟。闻到他的气息让Ron像块软糖一样的融化了，他安心的闭上眼睛，然后抬头吻住了对方。  
Reg被他的举动吓了一跳，带着血腥味的舌尖在他的唇边试探着，请求他也张开嘴回应对方的期盼，Reg轻轻的叹了口气，他温柔的回吻住Ron，手安抚的拍着他的后背让他安定下来，Ron看起来状态糟糕透顶，他的衣服破破烂烂全身是血，不知道哪受了伤让Reg的手一直在他身上摸索。  
「怎么了，Ron？」他问，「是谁干的？」  
「不是我……的伤……」Ron含糊的回答着，他低低笑了两声，然后拽着哥哥的衣领把他推倒在地，腿一跨就骑到了对方身上，贴紧哥哥让他堆积在小腹的火蔓延到了全身，Reg一脸茫然的看着他越靠越近，直到自己再次被吻住。  
Reg感觉到了不对劲，他的弟弟勃起了，压在他腰上的动作让这个吻充满了情色的意味，他松开手指趴在哥哥的身上，一边从喉咙里挤出甜蜜的呻吟声一边在他的身上磨蹭，Reg抓着他的额头把Ron的脸从自己身上推开，他眼神涣散脸颊发红，嘴边的笑容都透着一种奇妙的恍惚感。  
「你怎么了？」Reg连忙去摸他的额头，手伸出去却被Ron一把攥住凑到自己嘴边，一根根的舔过他的手指，然后拉着那只手向下。  
「Ron！」  
「抱我，Reg.」

那针媚药有点像兴奋剂和催情剂混合起来，终于全部生效了，Ron感觉自己像是躺在云层上，视线能及的地方全是光陆怪离的幻觉，五彩斑斓的透明气泡碎在眼前，带着他的发梢飘动，Reg解开了他的衣服，他在哥哥的灰绿色瞳孔上看到了反射着的美妙光景，像是晕染开的墨块，又像是一层一层的金色光线堆叠，大脑分泌的多巴胺让他欢欣鼓舞，美好统治了他的身体，还有零碎的渴望与欲求，能得到的全部在耳边放大了无数倍，又仿佛在把什么无关紧要的从他身边推开，他把腿缠在Reg的腰上，来自对方的摸索让他咯咯笑个不停，恍惚之间，有什么逐渐推进了他，填满了他，占有了他，哦，让他发抖，让他期待，让他沉醉。  
他在微笑，手指在半空中摇晃，眼睛像是粉碎的玻璃，每一个光点都在投射着愉悦，那些过程漫长而紧凑，他喘不过气来，只能紧紧跟随对方的节奏，让身体去接受，去迎合，他像是被从边缘启开了一个口，所有不合适的情绪都在顺着那里流出去，剩余的部分在快乐里彻底融化，贴在耳边的声音低沉而压抑，沉重的呼吸声让他颤抖，不停重复着抱歉，抱歉，还有对不起，但是这是对的，哪怕下一秒他就会死在这种感觉里，这是对的，他需要的，他要把这个告诉他。  
他在精疲力竭里昏昏沉沉的睡过去，摸在他额头上的手掌温暖而湿润，带着让他彻底放松下来的温柔。

 

等到第二天醒过来，Ron才发现自己睡在Reg的床上，门外有人在说话，能分辨出来的声音是Reg的，听起来无比阴冷毫无温度，他对着墙上的摆设呆滞了几秒，然后一把抱住了自己的脑袋。  
完了。他隐藏了那么久的情绪，他不可告人的小小心思，全都要被哥哥知道了。

 

Fin.  
Or...？


End file.
